The Only Exception
by NaruFreak91
Summary: Sasuke starts getting to close to Orochimaru and Kabuto gets jealous, Orochimaru catches Kabuto complaining and decides he's going to put him in his place, finding out there's more to there simple relationship. OroxKabu lemon. Yes it's a sucky summary.


**Disclaim:I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other sex gods in the series but a brilliant man names Masashi Kishimoto.**

Ok everyone I'm sorry that I haven't put anything new up I haven't been on here for a while for a few reasons one I have been working one get my warlock trying to get her to lvl 85(world of warcraft) and also have been messing around with Sims 3(PC). I'm sorry that chapter 3 of the Moon and the Sun has not been posted I haven't wrote it yet I'm sad to say that I'm stuck and trying to figure out where I want to go with it, but I wish everyone a Happy New Year.

* * *

The Only Exception.

There he was naked and handcuffed to the bed while his lover and Lord of 3 years was sitting at the end of the bed naked eating a Popsicle in a very erotic way. If someone would have told him 3 years ago that he would be the right hand man and lover/sexual slave to one of the most feared men in the world let alone handcuffed naked to a bed he would have laughed at you and called you crazy, but there he was watching his all powerful leader and the man that he adored and worshiped, Lord Orochimaru torture him.

"Please Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto begged.

"What's the matter Kabuto?" He said innocently.

"Please I can't take anymore." He begged again.

It had started out as a normal morning at Otogakure Orochimaru was out training with Sasuke, and Kabuto was ...Well Kabuto in his mind was doing something much more important then _"training."_ Kabuto was in his lab working **(Me: "Sulking.")** on his newest experiment."Hm...it's just not fair. He's messing around with unimportant things while I'm actually working.**(Me: "More like sulking.")**

"What's that Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked observing his behavior.

"N-nothing Lord Orochimaru I was just talking to myself it's nothing important." Kabuto answered a little to quick he thought.

"Well who were you talking about Kabuto?" Orochimaru said smugly.

"N-no one Lord Orochimaru." Cursing himself for stuttering.

"Well you must have been talking about someone."

"No I wasn't. What do you need Lord Orochimaru?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Your lying to me Kabuto."

"N-no I'm not Lord Orochimaru." Cursing himself again for stuttering.

He walked close to Kabuto enjoying the slight fear of being caught in a lie on His face. He was amused of the fact that Kabuto was really trying to get away with saying that he of all people was not working or doing anything productive.

"Oh yes you are Kabuto."

As Orochimaru moved in close just about to capture Kabuto's lips with his own they were disrupted and Kabuto was cursing that person out...well in his head that is and especially wishing that person would drop dead.

"There you are I thought you were going to train me."

Sasuke said in a way that only Sasuke could make sound so...so...well Kabuto didn't exactly know how to explain it he wasn't thinking strait after the encounter that all most happened between him and his all powerful Lord.

"Yes Sasuke-kun I was just about to come back. And Kabuto,we are not done talking I want you to come by my office later."

"Y-yes Lord Orochimaru. Of course."

Later that evening Kabuto walked down the long practically empty corridor till he came upon the door of his beloved Master's room hesitating on whether to knock or just say he had forgot and just apologize for not showing, But reluctantly he knock waiting to hear the smooth cold voice of Lord Orochimaru to tell him to come in which it did. He slowly turned the door knob opening the door just enough for him to pop his head in.  
"You wanted to see me Lord Orochimaru?"

"Yes I want to talk to you about earlier in the lab."

"Which part?" He said underneath his breath.

"What was that Kabuto?"

"Of course...I said of course."

"Yes well...Do you really think that I do nothing around here?"

"Of course not my Lord."

"Well it didn't seem like that earlier it seemed as if you thought I was doing something what was that...oh I remember messing around with unimportant things while you are actually working."**(Me: "Sulking!")**

"I wasn't speaking of you my Lord"

"Well then like I asked earlier who were you speaking of and don't tell me no one."

"..."

"I'm very surprised in you Kabuto your usually such a good liar." He said seductively slowly backing him onto the bed and lightly pushing him down hovering over him placing his hand on the waistband of his pants.

"What's the matter Kabuto are you afraid that Sasuke will take your place?"

"Of course not Lord Orochimaru."

"Do you know what I think? I think you are jealous of him. I think it tortures you Kabuto that he gets so much of my attention or that maybe I touch his soft skin the same way I touch you? Are you afraid that he may be pleasuring me better than you? That he gets me off better then you?"

Kabuto winced at the thought of Sasuke's hands being anywhere near Orochimaru's body in that way. As he was thinking to himself Orochimaru handcuffed Kabuto's arms to the headboard of his spacious bed, laughing at the shock that registered across his face.

"Oh come now Kabuto, You didn't really think I'd let you get away so easily, did you?"

"No of course not. I'm sorry." He said in a very low tone.

He said it so low that Orochimaru almost didn't catch it but he did and he almost swore that there was something in that tone. More emotion in the way he had said it like Kabuto was hiding something. He leaned down right next to his ear and whispered...

"I forgive you but you have to be punished."

As he said that he handcuffed Kabuto to the bed tore his clothes off of him then got up and walked out coming back shortly naked with a Popsicle in his hand sitting down at the end of the bed. So there he was naked and handcuffed to the bed while his lover and Lord of 3 years was sitting at the end of the bed naked eating a Popsicle in a very erotic way. If someone would have told him 3 years ago that he would be the right hand man and lover/sexual slave to one of the most feared men in the world let alone handcuffed naked to a bed he would have laughed at you and called you crazy, but there he was watching his all powerful leader and the man that he adored and worshiped, Lord Orochimaru torture him.  
"Please Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto begged.

"What's the matter Kabuto?" He said innocently.

"Please I can't take anymore." He begged again.

"Take what Kabuto?" He said innocently again.

"I can't take anymore torture. Please Lord Orochimaru"

Orochimaru couldn't take how cute Kabuto looked when he begged. He leaned down and captured Kabuto's lips in a very passionate kiss,surprised that Kabuto was putting as much passion into the kiss as he was. He broke the kiss trailing kisses from his lips to his cheek till he hit the spot on his neck that made Kabuto moan and squirm under his touch. Feeling Kabuto's erection poking him.

"Hm Kabuto someone is excited. Why don't we take care of that for you."

Before Kabuto could say anything Orochimaru already had his mouth wrapped around Kabuto's cock began to suck him dry slowly bobbing his head up and down using his teeth sending a shiver down Kabuto's spine. All the while Orochimaru watched him, watched his own actions with rapt fascination until Kabuto couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah…Orochi…Oh, Orochimaru…oh, God, Orochimaru!...I'm...I'm..."

Before Kabuto could finish what he was saying he came in Orochimaru's mouth.

"Lord Orochimaru I'm..."

"Shh don't talk."  
As he leaned in to capture Kabuto's lips he un-handcuffed him aligning their bodies, he carefully sank in side him, very slowly, for both his partner's sake and his own. Kabuto's head fell back and a low groan escaped him as he gripped his hips almost painfully. Kabuto bit his lip at the penetrating stab of intense sensation, both pleasure and a little pain as he adjusted to his size. For a long moment Orochimaru didn't move, not wanting to overwhelm Kabuto, then he rocked his hips forward once, then again, eventually settling into a rhythm gradually speeding up until they both reach there climax. Orochimaru having his first then Kabuto shortly after. Both letting out a long moan. He then collapsed against Kabuto's chest, breathing just as heavily as he was, their hearts pounding together as they came down from the rush. After coming down from the rush Kabuto got up and grabbed his clothes from the floor about to walk out the door. He was happy that he got to spend what time he could with him,he knew that this was only sex nothing more though he wished it meant more then just sex deep down he was in love with Orochimaru but people in Kabuto's profession didn't fall in love though he had spent so much time walking on the edge of love trying to avoid it that he stumbled in to it.

"Where are you going?" Orochimaru asked.

"I was heading to my room." Kabuto said doing his best to sound as professional as he could.

"I see...you know you don't have to leave yet why don't you come back over here and join me." patting the bed.

"Alright."

"Kabuto?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you join me? Was it for the power?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I respect you."

"Only that?"

"Yes. Only that."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Love is a emotion that makes you weak,vulnerable leaves you open."

"Love can also make you strong in some circumstances sometimes there are exceptions."

"I ..."

"I once thought that only love can leave you vulnerable but I was wrong. I fell in love with someone and I am not weak. No I think it has made me stronger."

"Who did you fall in love with"

"You."

With that being said he kissed Kabuto passionately on the lips Kabuto kissing him back with passionate.

"Lord Orochimaru?"

"Yes?"

"I lied...I do love you...and only you ...you are the only exception."

"I know." Orochimaru said with a smile.

* * *

Ok so there you have it hope you all enjoy it again I apologize and as soon as I get unstuck with The Moon and the Sun I will get the third chapter up A.S.A.P.


End file.
